1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, an ultrasonic image processing apparatus, and an ultrasonic image processing method of performing filtering processing for further emphasizing the contrast between a signal component from a tissue or the like and a noise component.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ultrasonic diagnosis makes it possible that the pulsation of the heart or the movement of an embryo is displayed in real time by a simple operation of bringing an ultrasonic probe into contact with a body surface. In addition, since the ultrasonic diagnosis is very safe, the test may be repeatedly performed. In addition, the system size is small compared with other diagnostic apparatuses, such as an X ray, a CT, and an MRI, and a test at the bedside can also be easily performed. For this reason, it can be said that the ultrasonic diagnosis is an easy diagnostic method. An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus used in the ultrasonic diagnosis changes in various ways with the type of a function that the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus has. As a small ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus that is so small as to be carried with one hand is being developed. In addition, since the ultrasonic diagnosis does not cause radioactive exposure unlike the X ray, the ultrasonic diagnosis may also be used in an obstetric treatment, a remote medical treatment, and the like.
However, when performing diagnostic imaging using an ultrasonic image acquired by such an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, a signal component from a tissue and a noise component may not be easily distinguished from each other. In this case, it is common to reduce the noise component by performing predetermined filtering processing.
However, when reducing a noise component using a known method, sometimes, a signal component from a tissue or the blood flow is also reduced simultaneously and the contrast between the signal component from the tissue and the like and the noise component is not sufficient.